Flat panel displays have become the most widely used display devices due to their advantages of lightness, low power consumption and the like. Depending on that the light source is an internal light source or an external light source, the flat panel display may be classified into a transmissive display and a reflective display. At present, outdoor dedicated displays or portable displays mostly use reflective display panels. Such display panels are provided with reflective layers which may be used to reflect the ambient light to be served as a display light source.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.